The Legend Of Zelda The Evil King Returns
by Gamezmasta
Summary: This is the third and final story for my Zelda Trilogy.Link now lives peacefully until a certain friend returns with bad news how ever Link has left his hero life for good.Now Link must find the hero within himself that he once claims to be.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan.**

**In this chapter it's Link telling the story of his past life to where he is now**

Chap 1 – Leaving The Past Behind

_It's been five years since I left Hyrule. To be honest I miss Hyrule dearly but I'm trying to forget but I guess I just can't let go of my younger self. To be home again would be a real treat especially my favorite Hylia fish with Lon Lon milk. Saria of course would join me and Mido, that scum, would be jealous as usual. Saria was my only friend until Navi came. I wonder how Saria's doing? After all she is now a sage of the forest. Saria too will be mad for me leaving. I can imagine her now that face she wold give to me and Mido when we were in the wrong. I really miss you Saria but don't worry we'll meet again someday I hope. I wonder what Zelda is doing these days? Maybe shes queen now since the last time I saw her father he was really ill. I hope hes ok, for Zelda's sake. Can't imagine her being queen then again she is strong in many ways. I wonder if shes mad at me since I left like a coward, not telling anyone, mainly her since we did have feelings for each other but I'm just a fairy boy and shes a princess. Not exactly a good combination. I wouldn't blame her if she was mad at me I was too young and afraid since if I were to stay, Hyrule might be in danger once again. I just had to go I'm sure Zelda will understand. I was only ten years old when it all began, when my life changed forever. It was like a living nightmare but I just couldn't wake to reality I had no choice but to accept my, story telling, fate. I had to carry the triforce of courage, collect spiritual stones, collect medallions, travel through time back and forth and wield the Master Sword which I miss dearly, the destroyer of darkness. Seriously without the Master Sword my left hand feels sad and totally naked luckily I have the Kokiri sword which I was suppose to give back well let's say that I totally forgot. I have to admit being a hero was exciting and bloody scary, especially those humping zombies I hate those fucking bastards, but it didn't last forever once it was all over it was like waking from a dream, no one knew what really happen, even me. To this day I really wondered if it was all real, being the hero of time, saving Zelda and defeating Ganondorf, the evil bastard King. Ganondorf was tough but Navi was with me and that was the end for him then Zelda used her powers to seal him for good. I have a feeling I'll see Ganondorf again call it enemy instinct. Still to me everything was real but to others it was a legend past down like a fairytale. I really wondered what would happen if I died? Since my body was frozen in the Temple Of Time but my spirit however was naturally alive and kicking. Then again I wouldn't want to know if I could die. Then the worst part in my life happened, Navi left me for good with a million questions. Which made me pack my swag for another adventure._

_Termina. I left that place three years ago however the place was so like Hyrule well to me it was. I arrived there when I was twelve I was in fact a lost soul for two years until I came across a certain forest kid who looked like the one I knew in Kokiri forest however this one was more trouble no he was beyond trouble. Man did I wanted to kill him since he took Epona and my Ocarina hes lucky I don't just kill anyone and I mean anyone. I was in fact looking for my best and only friend, Navi. However it turned out to be yet another nightmare. I mean the moon wanted to destroy the town and it's friendly civilians don't know why though until I learnt it was controlled by something. This was why I left Hyrule hoping to be myself. I didn't want to play hero anymore but wherever I go danger always finds me, it's like a sin no a curse and I just couldn't walk away no matter how hard I try. My heart seems to be more in control than my body and soul. I guess my heart is the true hero. The main villain, your not gonna believe I sure didn't until I saw it with my own two eyes, was in fact a mask full of dark secrets. Can you believe that a mask, wanting to destroy the world? I thought I saw it all when Ganondorf came and try to take over but that didn't work thanks to me and Zelda, guess I was completely wrong enemies sure do come in strangely. During my fight with Majora's Mask which was extremely tough seriously I thought for sure I was a goner however I felt someone with me. I'm sure it was Navi well it did sound like her when a female voice said "Put on the Fierce Deity Mask" At first I thought I was loosing it but I swore I felt her, tucked away in my shoulders tunic. That was after all her favorite hiding spot. I decided to put on the mask and god I transformed into my adult stage however more powerful and yet almost fully evil. Thanks to the mask I kicked Majora's ass with ease however I wanted more, my blood was screaming for more but thanks to that voice again I was able to control myself. Ever sine then I never wore that mask but kept it anyway as a souvenir. After the fight with Majora's Mask my journey for Navi starts once again. I left Termina and ended up in a strange forest. The reason why it was strange because I felt like I've been in it before but that would be maddening if I were since I've been in Kokiri all my life until my tenth birthday. After the forest I came across a lake very similar to Hylia. I decided to rest for a bit however I stayed a bit too long._

_Well in the end I didn't find Navi or any signs so I decided give up. Hm some hero I am it's not like me to give up however there was nothing to begin with. I am now living my life in Lake Razu wherever that is I don't know but the place is so familiar to Lake Hylia. I have a peculiar feeling that this place is connected to Hyrule. Theres no one here but an old fish house which is similar to the one in Lake Hylia. The old man passed away a few days after I arrived the least I could do was give him a proper burial. Before he died he asked if I was the Hylian Prince. I didn't answer and felt bad for it. I know I'm a Hylian but a Prince? I seriously doubt that. So now I finally live in peace however I know deeply it won't last._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan.**

Chap 2 – The Nightmare Returns

"_Ahhhh!!" _Link screamed as he flung up like a rising zombie covered in the sweats of fear and his skin went pale white like a blood sucking vampire. Link looked around to see if he was still in the room he now calls home and held his chest dearly while gasping. _"That dream, why now after so long?" _Link whispered as he struggled to get out of bed and looked for any marks or bruises on his body. _"Was that dream real? I feel like shit and weak." _Link managed to say he headed for the drawer and slowly opened it, his eyes flared, and there it was the Ocarina of Time. Link gently picked it up and sadly glared at it. _"Why Zelda?" _Link whispered as he remembered the day when Zelda gave it to him but he didn't know why she did and now he'll never know but it sure was handy tool in Termina. Thanks to the Ocarina of Time Link escaped death many times and also starting the days again since the moon chose to destroy Termina in just three days. _"Maybe Zelda knew I might need this." _ Link suggested as he carefully puts the Ocarina back into the drawer. _"Hopefully I don't need you anymore." _Link sadly whispered and looked deeply through the window, his, light blue sapphire, eyes sparkled as the sun showed a bit of life in the darkness. _"The sun will meet the sky soon." _Link mumbled as he got dressed, his muscular body ached with pain the entire time. _"Damn you." _Link growled deeply and headed for the lake to forget the nightmare he endured.

The place was calm yet still which made Link a bit on edge since usually the day would have nice wind blows with an incredible scent to go with it however today was different, much different. Link was sitting in his usual spot while glaring into the beauty of the pure lake, he dipped two of his fingers into the water and playfully swirled them. _"I wonder if Hyrule is really safe now after all Zelda only trapped Ganondorf. I should have killed him but." _Link tried to finish then suddenly his hero reflection appeared with the face saying _You fucking coward, you couldn't kill Ganondorf even if you tried_. Link screwed his face and angrily wiped the image away. _"That Link is now gone." _Link angrily said then he decided to look into the distance, the other side of the lake. Link then sadly looked at the back of his left hand where the Triforce made it's birth place but now it's gone, to where Link will never know. _"Is that true? That Link is gone? Then who am I?" _Link sadly thought as he continued to day dream which made him calm, yet empty. Moments later Link sensed something but wasn't quite sure what it was but it was close, very close. _"This sense was the same when." _Link tried to finish when the wind finally came but changed dramatically, it started to blow violently with great speed. Link sprung alive to his feet preparing for the worst he then looked at the blue water, sensing something different from it. _"Something is definitely here." _Link said as the water rippled violently then suddenly turned pitch black, the evil color. Link froze like a statue he'd seen this event before as a hero long ago. _"The water temple." _Link whispered to himself then seconds later Link looked across the lake again but this time a dark figure was there glaring with red eyes. The dark figure was floating on the water as if it was actually standing on solid ground. _"What? How?" _Link gasped and shook his head hard then closed his eyes for a split second hoping that when they open the figure will vanish. _"Be gone what ever you are." _Link softly whispered as he opened them. Link froze completely at what he saw on the water floating now right in front of him, face to face for the first time in years. To Link it was like looking in a dark mirror that shows your true dark self, the self you shouldn't know anything about.

"_What? Not surprised to see me?" _Evil Link sarcastically said as he finally stepped onto the solid ground.

Link moved back a bit so there was space between the two. Link then got tensed even forming the fist. _"You again?" _Link growled he really wasn't in the mood to fight since his hero side left for good.

Evil Link sighed, to him Link looked like he totally forgot all about him. _"Yeah it's me unless you suffer from brain damage that is. Don't get all excited I'm not here to kill or anything. I come in peace." _Evil Link said as he looked at Link carefully who was giving the death glare Evil Link cocked an eyebrow. _"Killing you would be pointless. I mean if I kill you, here and now, then my life would have no meaning, now would it?" _Evil Link sarcastically said then smiled while putting some of his dark gold hair behind his ear.

Link couldn't bear the scene he just hated seeing the dark mirror of himself especially at a peaceful time like this. _"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" _Link angrily said while crossing his arms trying hard to ignore his body pain. Link felt completely disgusted.

Evil Link just shrugged. _"No, I just hate how you live in fucking peace and I have nothing to do. Killing the good grows old these days." _Evil Link shot back to trigger a spark in the social hero before him and it worked splendidly.

" _You fucking bastard." _Link roared with one fist in the air as if he were to punch the living out of Evil Link but Link didn't have the heart to even do that.

Evil Link chuckled while placing his hands on his hips. _"I'm joking plus why kill the weak? Aren't you the hero everyone cries for these days?"_ Evil Link said sarcastically as he looked around feeling disgusted in the atmosphere. _"How can you live here? I mean anyone? This is totally a shit hole. Nothing but a large fucking lake." _Evil Link mumbled but Link didn't hear.

Link sighed miserably. _"Well sorry but I ain't no hero any more so find your self another job but then again your evil so there are no jobs for monsters like you." _Link blurted loudly then started to walk away back to the fisher mans house, his home.

Evil Link suddenly laughed hysterically Link turned to face him stupidly as if Evil Link has lost completely himself. _"Haha. Say that again? You no hero? If I remember you saved Termina from what was it again? That's right from a fucking moon possess by a fucking mask. You could have walked away like a real man but your younger self refused. You'll never change, you'll end up getting dragged into other's problems, then solve them but what do you get in return? Nothing or shall I say Jack-Shit?." _Evil Link rambled while poking Link's torso but not hard to cause chaos between the two.

Link angrily pushed Evil Link back. _"Stop the fucking poking will ya. Your lucky that I haven't killed in a while. As for Termina how the hell did you know anyway?" _Link asked while rubbing his torso the poking just made more pain but the real pain came from the nightmare.

Evil Link dramatically rolled his evil, red eyes. _"I was there stupid. You know you almost died Link. Imagine if you did? Who would tell that lazy bitch Zelda who can't even defend herself and shes a fucking sage for crying out loud. And who would dearly pay for your early funeral? Certainly not me." _Evil Link dramatically said with his arms in the air. (the shrug expression).

Link felt the blood in his veins stir as if he was preparing for a real fight, this was the feeling he had so long ago. Deep down he truly missed this feeling even when he was scared to death of what he was facing. _"You leave Zelda out of this you bastard." _Link growled as he again tightly clenched his fist, ready to rumble while the other hand pointed the index finger.

Evil Link looked at Link's fist and smiled with his hands on his hips then looked at Link stupidly with a grin which made Link drop all his restraints. _"Link, let me tell you something, you are fucking weak. Tell me who are you? Really? Do you even know anymore? That dick of a Deku Tree never told you the truth did he? You know why? Cos he, no, everyone was afraid of you." _Evil Link explained then greatly sighed. _"Your soul is gone remember? The Master Sword took it willingly, well the name says it all and you, haha fucking fell for it. You returned it and in return there was a heavy price, which of course is priceless and can never be restored. Your worthless, wretched little soul. _Evil Link happily rambled and Link fell completely dumbfounded as if it was Evil Link who just stole his soul on the spot. _"Poor little Link, no soul to pity and no life worth living for. Your like, what shall I call you now? Aha a fucking zombie." _Evil Link finished with an evil grin waiting for the actions on Link but to his horror Link just stood there lifeless.

Link was struck hard as if an enemy pierced through his iron chest and into his empty heart. Link had no combat at all he sighed in defeat because he knew deep down Evil Link was right for once in his miserable life. Link made no eye contact he just stared into nothing. Then suddenly Link felt Evil Link's hand on his shoulder he turned and the next thing he saw was Evil Link's big fist. Evil Link fisted Link in the left side of Link's jaws, the pain was cut deep since the punched caused a few broken limbs and Link painfully fell onto the cold, wet, grass while holding his mouth with his right hand, trying to stop the waterfall of blood, his Hylian blood. Link struggled but managed to look up and screamed in great pain. The type of pain he felt years ago. _"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU SAID YOU CAME IN PEACE YOU FUCKING PRICK!!"_

Evil Link screwed his face willingly. _"That was for saving the one who destroyed your home, so blame her not me." _Evil Link growled with his arms folded as he evilly grinned and Link didn't like it one bit.

However Link was totally confused he only saved Hyrule because he didn't have a choice, his life was already written and was passed down as a legendary fairy tale. The gods chose him and he chose to fight at least that's what he believed. _"What do you mean? Who's her? Answer me dammit." _Link demanded while holding his mouth to keep the blood from escaping while he was desperately seeking fresh air to breathe.

Evil Link shook his head and grabbed Link by his dark gold hair roughly. Link yelled in pain which caused the blood fall. Evil Link looked at Link, directly into the eyes of a false hero. _"You saved that Hyrulian Princess. Thanks to her kind, our kind, the Hylians, were set on fire alive and you, I don't know why, was transported to the forest of paradise but as for me I was sent straight to hell." _Evil Link explained while still holding Link who was now even more confused. _"Don't you get it? You were used and now your a traitor, you chose to save her when you had the chance to kill her. Don't forget you and I are much closer than you think. Also when you find yourself, your true self, find me." _Evil Link finished before fisting Link again this time in the right side of Link's jaw which knocked Link onto the wet grass completely out cold. Evil Link chuckled and plopped down to his knees next to the knocked out Link. _"I almost forgot hero. I came here to tell you that your, good old, buddy from the holy grave is alive and kicking some work you and Zelda did. I'm not sure if he will strike soon but be prepared Hero of Time or shall I say find yourself before you break yourself." _Evil Link said loudly in Link's ear but Link didn't hear any of it. Evil Link quickly got up not letting Link out of his sight. _"See you soon." _Evil Link said then sensed something coming their way at full speed Evil Link looked into the cloudy sky. _"That's my cue." _Evil Link whispered and left Link completely shattered on the cold, wet, grass.

Inside The Fisherman's House

Link was, in fact, back in his bed but wasn't quite sure how he actually got there but that didn't really matter, what mattered was his life was actually spared by, non other than, Evil Link. In the past Evil Link solely wanted to kill Link but this time it ended just weirdly with a million questions. Link laid still on his back he wasn't fully asleep though he was still thinking why Evil Link didn't finish him when he had the best chance, since Link is no longer high and mighty. Link held his left jaw dearly with his tiring eyes half opened, so much pain but why? Link clenched his other hand into a tight fist. _"I'll get you...Evil Link." _Link managed to whisper before hearing.

"_HEY!!"_

Link dropped his restraints, his arms now dangling on the bed sides while he slowly shuts his eyes, he slowly shifted himself to get more comfortable as the voice rang like a bell in his sore head. _"That voice? I know that voice. I use to hear it all the time but." _Link rambled but, for some odd reason, was now absolutely too weak to move or even open his swollen eyes. _"I need rest." _ Link growled and decided to remain still hoping the pain will simply dispose then he heard.

"_LISTEN!!"_

"_Listen?" _Link mumbled as he stirred then moaned from the pain he greatly endured from Evil Link, his dark mirror. _"Leave me alone please." _Link begged as he desperately tried to rest for another day. The voice finally stopped and Link was able to sleep however painfully.

The Next Morning

"_HEY!!"_

Link moved a bit but still was in pain however it has decreased, not much though. _"That voice again? I must be seriously loosing it. Why now? It's been so long." _Link managed to whisper softly before hearing.

"_CAN HYRULE REALLY DEPEND ON SUCH A LAZY BOY?"_

Link absolutely froze, as if he were hit by an ice arrow. _"That voice it's." _Link happily whispered as he slowly opened his swollen, light blue sapphire, eyes and froze at what he actually saw before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan**

Chap 3 – Reunited At Last

Link couldn't believe what he was actually looking at. This could have been a dream or even a nightmare but only now Link was wide awake to see what he truly missed dearly. Link felt like screaming until his ribs burst into a million pieces and he wouldn't care in the world. This is what he wished for and now it was all happening again.

"_Well say something Link or are you just gonna stare at me all day?." _The female voice cheerfully said then giggled oh how Link missed her sweet voice.

Link smiled as a tear escaped his left eye and onto his swollen cheek. _"Navi. It's really you." _Link cried as he reached for her, his best friend who he was dearly looking for and what coincidence she found him just like years ago when their story began.

Navi flew closer to Link and gently kissed Link's broken nose which sent tingles all over his body. _"Yep it's me and happy birthday Link." _Navi said happily.

Link smiled with pain but that didn't bother him one bit he was just so glad to see Navi again and hopefully she'll stay with him this time. _"You remembered?" _Link whispered.

Navi giggled again she too truly missed Link since he was her best and only friend._"Of course how can I forget? This was also the day I became your friend." _Navi reminded Link who got up to sit but groaned in great pain Navi panicked her wings going ballistic. _"Link! Don't you haven't fully recovered yet." _Navi cried as she flew closer to Link to make him lie down again but Link held his restraints with a smile that melted the frustration away.

"_It's ok Navi." _Link assured Navi she couldn't help but smile back.

"_How can I stay mad at you?" _Navi sarcastically said and Link laughed but not too loud he was still in pain. _"Who did this to you Link? Why didn't you fight back? It's not like you to give in Link." _Navi sadly asked while she gently touched Link's right cheek which made the goosebumps of fear rise on Link's tanned skin.

Link went blank he just didn't know what to say especially to her, Navi. Link just swallowed his fear and looked at Navi sadly which struck her heart deeply she'd never seen Link like this before. _"Navi I'm not a hero anymore. Navi I." _Link said sadly while lowering his head looking down at his hands, the hands of a false hero. Navi went into shock mode she couldn't believe what Link just said, the hero she once knew and adored. Link looked back at Navi again to continue his dreadful story that he tried so hard to forget but it was still there clawing his bare skin making his life miserable as hell and the feeling was just plain awful, it was like a living nightmare but he couldn't wake up. _"Navi I left Hyrule to look for you and the moment I left the Triforce separated from my body and I was nothing but a lost soul seeking for a life." _Link managed to say then paused to let the truth sink into his bare skin. _"For two years I was nothing until I came across Termina. The place was so much like Hyrule so I decided to stay for a bit but trouble came to reality." _Link paused again Navi was still floating in mid air she knew Link had more to tell so she waited for him to continue. _"There was a mask controlling the moon and in just three days the moon was suppose to crush Termina but I managed to stop that however after all that commotion I came here and now I'm just lost." _Link sadly finished while staring into nothing, his daily day dream.

Navi waved to get Link's attention. _"What do you mean lost Link? Your alive and that's a start." _Navi said changing the subject.

Link sighed miserably. _"Navi, it was that bastard Evil Link who done this to me, he even told me that I betrayed Hylia by saving Hyrule. I know I'm Hylian but betrayal I didn't have a choice did I?" _Link sad with difficulty since he wasn't sure if he was the one to save Hyrule._ "Also he said my soul is gone with the Master Sword." _Link explained while looking at his left hand, the light bringer.

Navi felt sorry for Link she wasn't sure if the Master Sword was actually capable of doing that but if it was it would take a life time to bring the hero that Hyrule once knew to life. _"The Master Sword took your soul? That's crazy. Are you even sure? That Sword was for the good not evil." _Navi said curiously while floating in front of Link who looked lifeless to her eyes.

Link didn't know the answer but ever since he left the Master Sword his life had completely changed as if he were now normal which he wanted badly but now hes totally regretting it. _"I'm not sure but Evil Link said when you return the sword there is a price which can't be restored." _Link paused and swallowed his regret. _"My soul. Remember Navi the Master Sword chooses it's master. The name says it all." _Link reminded Navi who just froze in mid air.

Back At Hyrule Castle

Zelda was enjoying the peaceful moment in the castle's garden near the fountain this was her favorite spot, total freedom. _"Where are you Link?" _Zelda said as she looks into the depths of the pure water at her reflection, she saw sadness. _"I hope your safe." _Zelda prayed as she looked up at the bird couple on the tree branch, she smiled but no fully. _"Why did you leave? You should have told me." _Zelda whispered however angrily she truly missed the mischief boy in green who use to brighten her day by either telling her stories about his adventures or by doing stupid silly things. _"Hm I remembered when I first met you in this very courtyard. You were like my knight in shinning armor however it was green which suits you. I always wanted to be saved being a princess wasn't easy but then again I wonder how you coped being a hero? I hope it wasn't too much for you since Ganondorf nearly had the best of you but you never gave up. You gave it your all and now Hyrule is at peace however once in a while I get bad vibes. Maybe it's my imagination. Guess I'll never know why you left since you are now gone and maybe forever." _Zelda sadly said while placing her head down with her hands and mostly, regret.

_Flashback_

_I turned around and saw you for the first time. You stood there before me as in my prophecy dream but you were real. Your were dirty yet I liked the way you were, you wore a green tunic which I foresaw in my dream, your eyes sparkling blue like a real sapphire and your little friend who happened to be a fairy guided you to me. You didn't know what to say at first, just like me totally speechless. I asked you if you had the green shinning stone and you nodded yes. I knew from that very moment that my nightmare would come true. I then introduced myself and asked you your name at first you retaliated. I could tell by your expression but when you told me I felt the butterflies however you had the look of confusion which made you look so adorable. I fell in love with you considering it was forbidden but I did anyways._

"_There you are my lady." _A female voice said from behind which made Zelda spring to life from her day dream.

Zelda turned around to her intruder it was Impa, her carer. _"What's the matter Impa?" _Zelda asked as she slowly got up to her feet.

"_Hes here my lady." _Impa said rather sadly she knew the princess's heart belongs to another but Zelda was a princess and that's what kept them apart, worlds apart.

Zelda suddenly felt uneasy she knew darn well who was here. It wasn't Link the man she fell in love with all those years ago and yet now the most regret she has was, she never told him . _"Lead the way Impa." _Zelda instructed. Impa bowed in return and lead Zelda back into the castle, to her future.

Back At Lake Razu

Link and Navi were enjoying the evening by Lake Razu watching the incredible sunset. Link was inhaling the incredible scent of the atmosphere while staring into the distant. Navi was resting on his left shoulder she too was enjoying the scene, so calm yet so peacefully. Link was glad to have this feeling again he was glad to have her back by his side however there was someone else he misses in his heart, dearly. _"Zelda." _Link softly whispered so Navi couldn't hear. Link closed his eyes to see her again, when they first met and after that the real story began.

_Flashback_

_I finally made it to your castle and boy it was humongous, seriously it was a lot bigger then the Deku Tree itself. I made it past the stupid guards and made it to the courtyard, there you were staring into your own window which made me kinda confused. I walked slowly to you hoping none of your guards would jump on me and strike then all this trouble would have been for nothing. As I got close I felt something strange but that didn't matter. The first step I took on your little stair way you turned and I froze completely wondering if you would scream for help since I did look kinda suspicious. However you didn't and I was staring right into you as if you were the only thing in the world. You wore clothes totally different from the other people I met, to me they were a bit weird but that's what made you pretty. You asked if I had the green stone and I nodded. You giggled which made me feel really strange then you introduced yourself. You then asked my name at first I wasn't going to tell but the way you made me feel I said my name so naturally._

"_Hey Link?" _Navi suddenly said disturbing his day dream.

Link opened his eyes from the flash back he endured. Link faced his companion he knew from Navi's expression she was bound to know answers. Link swallowed that thought. _"What is it Navi?"_

"_Have you ever thought of going back home?" _Navi asked rather in a sad way that struck Link's heart.

Link remained still he didn't know the answer outright in a way he does want to go back but the thought of Hyrule being in danger made Link to stay away since he thinks it's his fault that Hyrule was in danger in the first place. Link sighed. _"No afraid not Navi." _Link answered as he slowly puts his head down with regret for leaving but he had to go. From Link's reaction Navi decided not to go deeper in the conversation she knew Link was hurt by the question and she didn't want to hurt him more. 

Link was trying to sleep however something wasn't right this was the feeling he endured all those years ago from his nightmare. _"Zelda." _Link whispered and looked at Navi who was faking her sleep. Link smiled then got up to go outside for fresh air. Navi followed but quietly she was really worried since Link is no longer himself. Link went to the water's edge he looked up at the moon which was shinning brighter than usual. _"Strange." _Link whispered then saw her fading into the moon with a sad expression. _"Zelda." _Link whispered as he reached for it and sighed miserably. _"Navi." _Link suddenly said he knew she wasn't far. Navi flew to him, in front of him. Navi looked at Link directly into his eyes, her glowing light shined brightly on his handsome face. Link smiled which made Navi totally confused.

"_What's up Link?" _Navi asked sweetly.

"_Let's go home Navi." _Link said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan**

Chap 4 – Returning To Hyrule

Link and Navi were packing for the journey, their journey home. _"All set." _Link cheerfully said as he looked at the lake once more with a smile. _I'll come back someday I promise. _Link thought as he got onto Epona who was excited already. Navi flew into her favorite spot, Link's shirt. _"Let's go Epona." _Link shouted and Epona took off with out second thoughts.

Sometime Later

Link, Epona and Navi finally made it to Hyrule. _"Unreal." _Link said in shock as he looked at Hyrule, there were now more villagers. They went further until Epona came to a stop, in front of Kokiri Forest. Link looked deeply through the entrance but wouldn't dare to go in he just didn't have the guts to go in and see everyone, mainly Saria. _Home. I wonder if Saria is still there? Then again she is now a Sage. _Link sadly thought then Navi flew out to see the scenario she looked at Link and his expression struck her deep, it was full of sadness and perhaps regret.

"_Hey Link are you gonna go inside?" _Navi asked but Link shook his head no which shocked Navi since this was his home until that very day came and took it away from him.

Link sighed. _"Remember last time Navi? They didn't even recognized me and Mido, that twerp, thought I was some thief disguised as one of them to sneak into the Sacred Forest." _Link reminded Navi who was now giggling. Link just stared at her with horror. _"Um Navi?" _Link managed to say and the fairy finally calmed down.

"_Sorry Link it's been so long since I've been in Hyrule myself and now I'm starting to remember our incredible journey." _Navi assured Link who patted Epona to continue. Epona came to their next stop, the entrance to Zora's Domain, the waterfall. Link wanted to go but then Princess Ruto. Link placed his head down. _I remembered saving you and in return you wanted marriage but that would never happen after all I'm not a fish. _Link thought then laughed silently. Navi looked hard thinking if Link was going crazy.

"_Link are you ok." _Navi asked and Link popped his head up and smiled.

"_Yeah. Hey Navi remember Ruto? The Zora who fell in love with me?" _Link asked and now it was Navi's turn to laugh.

"_Yeah I do but she was a tomboy until she met you. You two would suit." _Navi joked while shoving Link on the shoulder with her elbow.

Link suddenly felt sick in his stomach his face turning pale he then thought of him and Ruto, then suddenly the kids. Link held his stomach dearly as if he could throw up what ever was floating inside. _"Gross. Thanks Navi." _Link rambled while Navi was laughing. Link then patted Epona again. _"Let's go girl." _Link instructed and Epona left. Epona got excited at the next stop, Lon Lon Ranch, her home until Link came and stole her. Link smiled he thought it would be good to see Malon again since she is the original owner of Epona. Link went to Epona's ear. _"Let's go and see Malon she'll be glad." _Link said and Epona dashed through the entrance while Link and Navi were holding onto their very lives.

Malon was spending her time singing to a horse until she saw what she couldn't believe what was back. _"Epona?" _Malon screeched and Epona finally stopped in front of her but Malon suddenly looked confused. _"Um Epona who's your rider? Or do you even have one?" _Malon asked as she looked for the rider but the seat was empty.

"_That would be me Malon." _A male voice grumbled and Malon went to the side of Epona she smiled at what she missed, the mischief boy in green however hes not wearing green anymore. Malon started to laugh.

"_Fairy boy? It is you. Gosh six years and your back to your old tricks." _Malon cheerfully said as Link got up straight while rubbing his head but managed to smile while Navi flew out but landed on Link's shoulder, Epona's incredible dash made her totally exhausted with a major headache. _"Navi? Wow your back. The three of you back safe and sound. I'm glad that you're ok." _Malon said happily as Link got of his stead, yet carefully since he still felt sluggish thanks to Epona.

"_Hey Malon can Epona stay with you while I run a few errands at the castle?" _Link asked and Malon smiled she really missed her horse and this was the chance to catch up with her.

"_Sure Link." _Malon answered and Link hugged Epona.

"_You be good and I will be back. I promise." _Link whispered into Epona's ear. Epona nodded her head to show that she understood Link but she really wanted to be with him.

Link and Navi made their way to the Hyrule Field and Link looked at the castle with regret growing inside rapidly. _"Shes gonna be mad at me." _Link whispered as he continued to the castle. Luckily the bridge was down so Link crossed it and came across a soldier who stopped him. Link was confused. _Now what? Do I look that suspicious? My old clothes looked more suspicious. _Link thought as he waited for the next move.

The soldier looked at Link carefully then smiled which made Link scared as hell. _"Link? Is it really you? Do you remember me? I'm Isac." _Isac said happily since he use to chase Link out of the castle but gave up in the end.

Link smiled and nodded. _"Yeah. You use to chase me out when I use ti sneak in to see Zelda." _Link admitted and Isac laughed.

"_You got it. Wow Link look at you now, all grown up well I hope you have a good time here again in Hyrule." _Isac happily chanted.

Link nodded. _"Will do. See ya." _Link waved good bye and made his way into the Markets. Link froze at the sight. _"Oh my god. More people, more shops." _Link admitted as he made his way through the bustling crowd. Link couldn't believe in just six years all of this came and changed Hyrule for ever. Link made it out of the crowd and into the Hyrule Castle Garden. Link stopped in front of a tall tree. _This is where I saw that owl again. _Link thought as he looked to his right and saw the gate which was locked of course. Link sighed. _"Guess I have no choice but to climb." _Link admitted and headed for the vines which were now thicker. Link climbed up and saw no guards. _"Why couldn't this happen __when I first came." _Link complained as he crossed the bridge. Link was now in front of the Hyrule's Castle's doors. _"Here goes." _Link rambled as Navi flew in front of him, stopping him.

"_Are you crazy Link? Your not gonna march into there are you?" _Navi complained while flapping her wings hundred to one.

Link dramatically rolled his blue eyes and sighed. _"Well how else am I gonna get in? I'm not half my size anymore unless you have an idea." _Link explained crossing his arms waiting for Navi's next move.

Navi just giggled which made Link completely confused. _"Sorry I forgot." _Navi said as she scanned Link's grown up body.

"_Well it's my move then." _Link rambled as he pushed the doors and what luck they were opened Link walked in leaving his companion hanging. Navi sighed and followed. Link walked further into the castle, scanning the premises since he had to sneak in last time. _"Wow talk about luxury and where the hell are the guards. Such security." _Link dramatically said as he placed his hands on hips.

"_HALT INTRUDER!!" _A male voice roared with a spear charging for Link.

Link had to look twice before. _"AHH!!" _Link screamed as the soldier made his way in front of Link still holding the spear now pointing at his throat while his heart beat dramatically sky rocketed. Navi hid in her spot.

"_What's going on down there?" _ A man voice asked as he made his way down the stairs. Link glared at him. _That's not the King. _Link thought as he pushed the spear away but the soldier didn't do a thing. The man was now in front of Link with arms behind.

The soldier bowed. _"It's an intruder my Lord." _The soldier said as he stood back up, straight.

The strange man looked at Link, disgusted. _"What are your reasons?" _The man demanded with his arms crossed he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and Link could easily see that.

Link sighed. _"I'm not a thief or a murderer if that's what your thinking. I'm here to see Zelda." _Link said however the man glared back with envy.

"_Ha How can a riff raft like you know Zelda? The Queen of Hyrule?" _The man angrily said and Link felt like killing what stood in front of him luckily the guy was human.

Impa came to see what was the commotion. Impa froze at what she saw with her very own eyes she even had to blink several times since Link doesn't wear green anymore. _"Link?" _Impa gasped and made a run for Zelda or there will be explosions.

Link glared back wanting to kill the man with his bare hands. _"Just cos I don't wear clothes like you doesn't make me a riff raft. To me it looks like you stole those clothes." _Link spat back which made the man go in shock even his jaws were hanging.

"_HOW DARE YA" _The man angrily yelled and the soldier was in fact shitting to the core while Link just ignored him by closing his eyes.

"_That's enough Lucas." _Zelda demanded as she came down the stairs. Lucas and the soldier bowed to show sympathy but Zelda had her eyes on Link who decided to open his eyes and now was looking at her. Zelda wasn't fully sure if this was Link so she studied him but then again Link was hard to read.

"_Zelda do you know him?" _Lucas ask as he moved closer to her. Zelda still had her eyes on Link then she saw Navi who flew out. Zelda smiled and was admiring the man before her, Link.

Link sighed. _"So what happened to riff raft?" _Link suddenly asked while pointing to himself and Zelda glared at Lucas who was now shitting himself.

"_Lucas I know Link and I owe him dearly my life. You have no right degrading those you don't know." _Zelda angrily growled.

"_I'm sor." _Lucas started.

"_Dismiss." _Zelda cuts Lucas off. Lucas glared at Link one more time and left the premises, including the soldier. Zelda then looked at Link with desire, he was her forbidden desire. _"Sorry about Lucas." _Zelda deeply apologized even bowing as if Link was the King.

Link smiled which Zelda missed dearly and yet she fell in love with it. _"It's ok." _Link assured her and Navi happily flew to Zelda.

"_Hello Zelda." _Navi happily said.

"_It's good to see you too." _Zelda said cheerfully she was glad to see the two of them. Zelda then looked at Link again who was admiring her. _"Let's go to the courtyard." _Zelda suddenly whispered as she moved closer to Link who nodded his head in agreement. The two left and not far was Lucas watching with envy.

Navi decided to leave Link alone since he had a lot of catching up with Zelda. The two made it to the courtyard to where they first met, all those years ago yet it seems to them it only happened yesterday. Link looked around with the memories rushing through him. _"Still the same." _Link said as Zelda took a seat near the fountain. Link looked at her with fascination as if it was a perfect portrait. _"The scene, so beautiful." _Link whispered hoping Zelda didn't hear him or there will be commotion since that new guy Lucas is now involve.

"_Link." _Zelda suddenly said disturbing his fantasy.

"_Yeah?" _Link answered as he got closer to her but slowly just in case anything bizarre happens. Zelda looked at Link then giggled which struck Link with confusion.

"_Sorry it's just your not wearing green and I hardly recognized you." _Zelda joked but half of it was true she didn't know this was Link until she saw Navi, Link's companion.

Link laughed he does really miss hes old clothing but he gave that up to live a normal life which wasn't working for him. _"I know. I miss the old me too." _Link joked as he placed his hands on his hips. _"So what's with that thing?" _Link suddenly asked.

Zelda was confused. _"Thing? What thing?" _Zelda asked back.

Link grinned. _"You know, Lucas." _Link finished rather jealously.

Zelda didn't have the courage to tell him the truth. _"Don't worry about him ok." _Zelda said as she continued to stare at Link who was staring back. Zelda still couldn't believe that Link had returned but she couldn't figure out why now. _"Link why did you leave?" _Zelda trembled and Link knew she would ask since he left without telling anyone, mainly her.

Link sighed. _"Well I thought it was best for Hyrule." _Link lied but he knew Zelda wasn't stupid she was the only person who could get him to open about almost anything.

Zelda looked rather sad she knew in her heart that wasn't the answer. _"Is that really why you left?" _Zelda asked again.

Link sighed._"I guess I just wanted to be me but." _Link lied and it felt so wrong to lie, especially to her, the girl that touched his heart all those years ago.

"_But what?" _Zelda suddenly said hoping she'll get a straight answer.

Link just shrugged. _"I guess be me hasn't been working." _Link finally admitted hoping Zelda would drop the subject.

Zelda got up and moved close to Link who really wanted to move away but didn't. _"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" _Zelda finally asked the question that Link had been preparing for years to answer if he came face to face.

"_I didn't want to up set you." _Link spoke truthfully.

Zelda felt tears swelling but remained cool._"And you thought it wouldn't hurt even if you had the courage to tell me." _Zelda sadly answered.

Link was hurting her and he knew it but he was really hurting himself. _"I'm sorry but I just had to go ok. I didn't have a choice it was like my life was already written in Legend. Being a hero wasn't easy Zelda especially when it's my life on the line. I had the Land of Hyrule on my shoulders and did anyone cared? No. I saved this land and in the end I just had to get away for at least a while." _Link finished rather in a angry tone.

Zelda froze like ice. Link's words stung her deeply her eyes were swelling and Link knew he pushed her to far. _"Easy you say? At least you saw the world but me I was locked up. And care? I cared about you Link back then and even now. Choices? Link I was a princess back then but did I have a choice? No it's cos I was born into royalty. You had a choice but however the gods chose you. Don't blame me for the god's decision I never asked them to choose you to save Hyrule or even me." _Zelda sadly finished and turned her back to Link who now feels terrible, his world falling before him. All these years he thought he had it bad but Zelda did too, all because of him and his selfish desire. Link did what his heart was telling him to do. Link hugged Zelda from behind at first Zelda felt uneasy but eventually fell comfort in Link's manly touch she could even feel the pressure of his heart beat. Link wrapped his powerful arms around her which made the butterflies alive inside her stomach.

Link then went to her ear. _"I'm sorry." _Link apologized then Zelda turned around to face Link who dropped his arms to his side. Zelda looked deeply into his eyes which were sparkling thanks to the sunlight's reflection.

"_Why did you come back?" _Zelda kindly asked changing the subject.

Link this time told the truth even if it means not having her in his life. _"I missed you and that's why I came back. I really wanted to see you."_

Zelda was truly happy to hear what Link just said she walked up to him and punched him lightly in the stomach. _"Oh my god Link. I can't believe you said that since you were once a mute." _Zelda happily chanted while walking away as Link rubbed his stomach.

"_Zelda?" _Link managed to say as he was confused at her actions.

Zelda's heart was soaring with joy she couldn't be any happier she walked back to Link. _"Sorry about that." _Zelda apologized then Link had a smile on his face. Zelda knew that particular smile he use to do it all the times when they were kids, it means he was up to something. _"Link?"_ Zelda said softly.

"_You know Zelda you could have punched harder if you wanted to." _Link teased then had to laugh he really missed teasing the princess.

Zelda placed her hands on her hips and glared at Link who decided to laugh again. _"Are you saying I'm weak?" _Zelda said as she cocked her eyebrow.

Link shock his head no. _"No your just easy to tease." _Link finished waiting for Zelda's reply. Zelda pretend to look away then she tried to punch him again however this time Link caught it and gently pulled her to him.

"_Link." _Zelda gasped then she realized how close they were, lips apart almost. Zelda was now looking at Link's lips as he was looking at hers. Zelda was to scared to make a move since now she was to wed Lucas but never told the man shes deeply in love with who happens to be in front of her. Link knew she wouldn't move so he did. Link gently brushed his lips against hers at first Zelda hesitated but eventually kissed him back, both had their eyes closed. This is what Link wanted from the moment he first met Zelda but what he didn't know is that Zelda, too, wanted this.

"_MY LADY!!" _Impa shouted as she looked for Zelda however Impa and Navi saw the whole romance and both knew it wouldn't get anymore real then what they just shared.

Link and Zelda both opened their eyes as they had to break their remarkable and probably their last kiss. Link sadly moved away from Zelda, his desire. Navi happily flew back to Link and Impa went to Zelda. _"What is it Impa?" _Zelda asked she hoped Impa didn't see what happen earlier or there would be explaining to do.

"_The meeting my Lady." _Impa reminded Zelda who didn't want to go since Link was here.

"_Very well." _Zelda said to Impa then turned to Link who knew he had to go and perhaps forever. _"Link I have to go now so I guess I'll see you later." _Zelda assured him but in a sad kinda way which struck Link's heart. _If there is a later._ Link sadly thought as he had no choice but nod to agree, for her.

"_Don't worry about the guards I've told them about you so you can use the front door." _Impa explained and Link nodded to show his understanding.

Link looked at Zelda one more time, and perhaps his last. _"Good bye My Lady." _Link said in a bow and Zelda couldn't help but laugh she remembered him doing that years ago. Link sadly left Zelda and made his way to the entrance of the castle but someone was waiting, that someone was Lucas. Link screwed his face. _Now what does this prick want? _Link thought.

"_So, leaving already? That's too bad." _Lucas said rather harshly and Link really wanted to kill him there and then. Link was now in front of the door when Lucas placed his hand on his shoulder Link felt disgusted and pissed. _"One more thing, Link was it?" _Lucas started while gripping tighter and Link faced him with an evil look. _"Stay away from my wife, you wouldn't afford her anyway. You got that or do I have to write it down for you?" _Lucas nastily taunted. Link angrily pushed his horrible hand off and fisted Lucas fair in the face which knocked him out against the wall.

"_Stupid fucking bastard." _Link growled as he left quickly so no one would see however Impa did and she was laughing after all she didn't like Lucas then again no one from the castle did.

Link made it back to the Markets it was now raining and hard too. Link was sitting on the log outside of the Happy Mask Shop his heart was broken thanks to that bastard Lucas. In a way Link was happy for Zelda but to marry a scum. _"You can do better Zelda." _Link said sadly since he knew he couldn't have her even though he saved her life it still wasn't enough. _"If only I was royal." _Link sighed as he placed his head down onto his knees.

Navi knew Link was upset and she didn't want to disturb him. _"Link are we going to the Inn?" _Navi sweetly asked hoping Link wasn't mad. Link popped his head up and looked at her with a warm smile considering he was still hurt from Zelda's stupid husband. Suddenly lightning flashed and Navi flew into Link's shirt she was terrified of lightning. Link held Navi tightly then looked to where his life changed. Link screwed his face he really hated that place but something inside was telling him to go.

"_Navi there is one place before we check in ok." _Link told Navi and slowly got to his feet while still holding her since there is now more lightning. Link ran straight to where his life was completely changed forever, the Temple of Time. Link came to a stop, right in front of the Temple of Time. _"Damn this place." _ Link growled as he entered through the two giant doors they closed shut the moment he entered. _"Great." _Link sighed but looked a head and saw the stones shinning in delight. _"Still here I see." _Link whispered then looked at the Door of Time, which was open. _"What the?" _Link gasped as he ran to where his life began as a real hero but nothing was there, The Master Sword was gone. _"What?" _Link gasped in real shock as he blinked several times to see if this was a dream but it wasn't, it was now becoming a living nightmare. _"Did someone take it? Who? And why?" _Link questioned himself as Navi flew to where the sword was meant to rest in the Pedestal of Time.

Navi hovered over the Pedestal of Time while thinking the same as Link. _"Link it's gone." _Navi screeched. _"Do you think it chose another master?" _Navi asked Link who just didn't know the answer.

"_Dunno Navi." _Link managed to say as he walked slowly to stand in front of the Pedestal of Time, where it all began. _"Can't be. It just can't be. What happened to The Master Sword? Did it find a new Master? Then my soul, where is my soul?" _Link said in frustration as he held his chest dearly then looking at the back of his left hand. _"Was it the Triforce then?" _Link sadly whispered.

"_HAHA!!" _A voice rambled loudly from behind and not too far either it echoed right through the Temple.

Navi was now shaking to the core she knew that voice. _"Link is that." _Navi managed to say but couldn't finish.

Link froze he knew that voice too well, it rang like a bell of memories when he had his last fight here in the Hyrule castle. _"Can't be." _Link gasped as he turned and what stood before him was what he didn't destroy all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan**

Chap 5 – Bitter Sweet Reunion

"_Hello Link. What's with the sad face? Did you miss me? Or are you glad to see me? You know I had a shit time in that purified place thanks to you and your tramp but now I'm free and I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine. " _Ganondorf rambled sarcastically as he looked at Link carefully with his fist in the air, the Triforce was shinning yet in a evil kinda way.

Link screwed his face and glared deeply back at his arch enemy. _"Ganondorf." _Link growled grunting his teeth. Navi quickly flew into Link's shirt this was one enemy Navi truly feared.

Ganondorf smiled, an evil one. _"Well I see you have changed usually you'd draw your sword and kill like a fucking wild man but it looks like your precious sword doesn't exist any more. How sad I think I could feel a tear swelling. I bet it hurts, so what are you now? The same hero? Or the coward that ran away knowing Hyrule could be in danger again. What happen to your green clothes? Ha! I see you got rid of them after you finally realized you look like shit in them. Hm I see now your wearing a white shirt, black trousers so what happened to the hat? Ha! did the old lady run out of cotton?" _Ganondorf joked then looked down a bit and smiled. _"I see your still wearing the brown boots." _Ganondorf rambled then laughed loudly while crossing his powerful arms. Link stood in defeat as if Ganondorf had already won the fight. Link knew that this time Ganondorf was right about everything.

Zelda was in her room still considering if she would wed Lucas since Link was now back to stay. Zelda looked into her reflection at the mirror the kiss Link gave her was still fresh in her mind. Zelda sighed. _"Did Link really come for me? _Zelda touched her lips feeling the warmth that Link gave her. _Still warm. _Zelda smiled then made her way to the window. _"What?" _Zelda gasped as she saw the sky. Pitch black as if it was all happening again. Zelda felt something, she touched her chest. _"Can't be." _Zelda gasped and made an exit to the entrance of the castle she knew the bad vibes, she felt this six years ago. Zelda made it out of the castle and into the Markets her heart beating hoping Link would be safe.

Ganondorf was now in front of Link who was preparing for the next act he knew Ganondorf will do anything to cause havoc. Ganondorf went to back hand Link however Link ducked and kicked Ganondorf's shins which made him fall to his knees. Link went to kick again but Ganondorf grabbed it and threw Link high at the wall however Link used his hands to break the fall then pushed himself back down and landed onto his feet. Link got up his back however was facing Ganondorf. _"I see your still nimble. That's good." _Ganondorf complimented and Link turned to look at him the next thing coming was Ganondorf's big, powerful fist.

Zelda was running to where she could feel the strange vibes coming from and it wasn't Link. _"It can't be. Please be safe Link." _Zelda stopped for a bit pain struck hard in her heart then she saw him. _"Link." _Zelda gasped as she continued to where it all began, The Temple Of Time.

Link was sent flying to the other side of the Temple, back first into the wall even breaking through a bit. Ganondorf fisted him damn hard into his stomach which also made the blood of the hero flew across the room as well. Navi panicked while Link groaned in pain on the ground while holding his stomach dearly as if all his insides were gone. Link knew he was in real trouble now and getting out would be absolutely futile. Ganondorf smiled. _"Come on Link. This isn't you. Where's the real you? I bet hes locked up deep inside but don't worry I'll help you bring that bastard out since hes the one who finished me." _Ganondorf taunted as he walked to Link who was now getting up however slowly while holding his back he'd never thought of feeling real pain until now. Ganondorf was now in front of Link smiling Link grunted his teeth while the blood escaped his lips. Link gathered what strength he had left and went to fist Ganondorf with his left fist but Ganondorf caught it easily and pulled Link close to him. _"Ha You are weak without that sword aren't ya? Evil Link was right it wasn't the Triforce at all that made you powerful it was that blasted, fucking, sword. Now, Lady luck is on my side. Your soul now belongs to the sword and the sword is gone." _Ganondorf rambled then the two doors slung wide open which made Ganondorf jump a little since he wasn't expecting anyone yet so soon.

"_LINK!!" _Zelda cried as she saw Link in a painful position.

Link painfully looked at Zelda his vision was some what fading yet slowly. _"Zelda? Get out of here now." _Link shouted but Zelda ignored him she moved closer to the commotion with absolute cautious.

Ganondorf sighed then looked at the princess. _"You know you could have knocked." _Ganondorf joked but saw determination in Zelda's face he knew the princess had forbidden feelings for Link, her hero. Ganondorf sarcastically rolled his evil eyes. _"So you've come to see your knight? How charming. You humans are indeed disgusting creatures." _Ganondorf rambled while gripping his powerful grip. Link yelled in pain trying hard to break free but Ganondorf was, this time, stronger.

"_LET HIM GO!!" _Zelda cried as a tear ran down her beautiful cheek she wanted to run to Link but Ganondorf was the blockage.

"_Let him go?" _Ganondorf asked somewhat rather nicely then smiled evilly. _"Very well then, your orders princess." _Ganondorf said rather dramatically and looked at Link with a wicked smile. _"You can thank her for this." _Ganondorf said rather softly and in an instant he crushed Link's left hand making sure that the bones would break, and they did. Link cried in pain and Zelda was just about to run to him but in a split second Ganondorf threw Link's lifeless body against the wall, again. Zelda froze in her tracks thinking if the worse had come to reality.

Navi flew to Link. _"Link hold on." _Navi cried as she got close to him making sure he was actually breathing and good ridden he was but barely.

Zelda couldn't wait. _"LINK!!" _Zelda cried as she ran to him but Ganondorf used his dark powers to capture the princess once again in a large rupee.

"_FUCKING BITCH!!" _Ganondorf roared and his voice shattered the glass windows, they all shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. All the pieces floating in mid air.

"_Let..her...go." _Link mumbled and Ganondorf looked at him thinking if this was really Link or just a nuisance who just won't quit.

Ganondorf screwed his face. _"Why don't you stay down, you dog." _Ganondorf spat angrily and all the glass pieces finally fell onto the ground.

Link got up painfully while holding his left hand with his right. Link staggered to her, Zelda and Navi followed. Link punched the rupee with his right hand, it was hard but not enough to free her. Zelda was crying and Link sadly looked at her, touching the rupee wishing it was the real her. Zelda returned the touch wishing it was him. _"I'm sorry Zelda but I'm not the same as I once was before." _Link finally admitted then turned to face Ganondorf his face was now showing determination, the expression that the hero once showed Ganondorf.

"_LINK NO!!" _Zelda and Navi screamed but Link ignored them both and charged for Ganondorf who was laughing and waiting while his eyes glowed with vengeance.

"_BRING IT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!" _Ganondorf shouted as soon as Link came close Ganondorf gathered dark energy in his hand. _"FOR YOU FUCKER!!" _Ganondorf screamed as he blasted Link with the dark power. Zelda screamed dearly as Navi flew into her spot she held Link tight, real tight thinking this may be the end.

"_If you die I die." _Navi whispered as Link screamed dearly for his life then suddenly he blacked out.

_Where am I? I feel so weak. I'm so useless I couldn't save you and yet I came home for you. I should have stayed with you but I guess I was afraid of my feelings for you. I guess you now know. I'm glad that you too felt the same but I guess it's too late. I'm truly sorry. Forgive me Zelda._

"_LINK!!"_

_Navi? Is that you?_

"_LINK WAKE UP HERO OF HYRULE!!"_

_??Hero?? Saria?? Sorry but I'm not your hero anymore._

Some time later

Link finally woke but painfully he tried to get up but failed so he decided to remain still. _"Where am I?" _ Link whispered and looked around to see if he knew the place but unfortunately he didn't which made him ticked since now wasn't the time to be in a whole new world. _"Great, a place I know fuck all about." _Link whined and lifted his left hand which was now wrapped up along with his chest which Ganondorf, happily blasted. _"Why didn't the bastard kill me?" _Link asked himself as he saw the scene replay in his mind then someone barged in without warning. Link went into silent mode however his heart was beating rather loudly through his, sore, chest.

"_Bout time your sleepy ass woke up." _A female voice joked however Link took it a bit to the nerves.

Link looked at the intruder hard he even had to blink several times. The lady was smiling and of course waiting for a reply. _I've seen her but. _Link thought then it came to him like a cool breeze. _"Nabooru?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan**

Chap 6 – The Adventure Begins

.

Nabooru smiled she was glad Link remembered. _"Glad you remembered." _Nabooru happily chanted as she took another real look at the man she fell in love with all those years ago. Link finally managed to get up to have a proper look. Link sighed he was glad that he was with someone he knew otherwise he'll be screwed.

"_Hey Nabooru, long time huh?" _Link trembled since he was still sore and over tired he even flinched as his muscles flexed as he tried to wave.

"_I'd say." _Nabooru answered as she took a seat next to Link on a wooden stool waiting for whatever questions Link had in store for her since it's written all over his face.

"_Say Nabooru?" _Link started and Nabooru looked at him. _"Are we in the dessert Colossus?" _Link finished. Nabooru sat back with her arms folded and sighed.

"_Afraid not. I don't think we're in Hyrule to be honest." _Nabooru answered. Link went blank as if she'd just ripped his soul and threw it forever into the distant.

"_What do you mean? Then where the hell." _Link roared and ended up pulling a muscle. Link grabbed his arm. _"Ouch." _Link roughly said. Nabooru watched with confusion. _Is this really Link but then what about that fairy? _Nabooru thought.

"_Link let me ask you something. What happen to you? I mean we found you drifting lifelessly down stream." _Nabooru explained to the pissed Link who sighed to calm.

Link too a deep breath. _"Nabooru hes back." _Link started but was interrupted.

"_Who he?" _Nabooru asked rather harshly getting close to Link. Link sharply glared at her as if the war had already been lost.

"_Ganondorf." _Link finished then clenched his right fist.

"_What! Ganondorf?" _Nabooru gasped and Link shook his head however emotionless and looked down at his hands.

"_I left Hyrule hoping it would be the right thing to do however cos I left so much shit has come and that includes Ganondorf. I went to see Zelda and the bastard decides to show his face once again on top of that I'm no longer a hero. I gave up that life years ago. Now I must find myself wherever that is I don't know." _Link finished placing his head in his hands with frustration forgetting the pain. Nabooru couldn't believe that Ganondorf of all creatures had returned but most of all Link, no longer a hero. Nabooru gently placed her hand on Link's bare shoulder he looked at her with confusion.

"_Link you'll find yourself from most people I've met your the one, and only, who never gives up." _Nabooru happily chanted making Link feeling a little better. Link smiled and nodded his head.

"_I will." _Link said as Nabooru removed her hand and got up to leave. _"Hey Nabooru?" _Link started and Nabooru turned to face him.

"_What is it Link?" _Nabooru asked.

Link sighed. _"Is Navi with you? And also how long have I been a sleep for?" _Link asked since he was now worried in the situation. Nabooru bit her lower lip looking for the right answers.

"_Navi is here I'll let her know your awake and." _Nabooru paused as Link waited for a reply. Nabooru took another breath. _"Link you've been asleep for almost a year." _Nabooru finished and Link froze.

"_A year? Gosh it's really happening yet again." _Link mumbled under his breath.

"_Link you should rest a little." _Nabooru said and left Link alone with millions of thoughts burning inside his brain. Link fell back onto the bed wishing that when he wakes Zelda would be right beside him.

"_Zelda." _Link whispered as sleep was casted on him yet again.

_Link's dream_

_Link looked around then looked down he saw his reflection as the Hero of time. "What? Where am I?" Link took a few more steps then saw a strange light and ran for it. "LINK" Link stopped and looked around again but nothing. "Zelda? Are you here answer me please." Link begged but nothing then he appeared smiling evilly. Link screwed his face and went to grab his precious sword but nothing. "The hell?" Link looked at his left hand then back at Ganondorf who started to laugh. _

"_Ha ha no fucking sword remember? It's gone and soon so will she." Ganondorf powered up yet another blast for not Link but for Zelda. Then Zelda appeared yet in chains in front of Link._

"_ZELDA!" Link screamed dearly and ran to her but Ganondorf had other plans he released the blast. Zelda woke but the blast hit and Link screamed._

"_AAHH!!" _Link screamed as he flung up from the nightmare covered in sweat breathing hundred to one holding his chest as a tear fell straight into his lips before slamming his head onto his legs not even caring about the pain his body endured. Link was more hurt from the nightmare. _"Zelda." _Link cried and Navi flew in thinking the hell was rambling.

"_Link." _Navi cried as Link wiped his watery eyes and looked up his expression struck Navi.

"_Navi I'm glad your ok and sorry for the noise just a nightmare." _Link explained as Navi flew next to him and smiled.

"_Are you ok?" _Navi whispered since shes never seen Link like this but Link smiled he knew she was really worried.

"_A little but I'll recover promise." _Link spoke truthfully since he wasn't sure if what he said would come true.

Days Later

Link had recovered but lightly and his left hand which he finds totally useless now but kept it anyway. Link was trying to get back into shape however failed miserably. Without The Master Sword and the Triforce, Link was totally wasted. Link decided to take a break on a boulder. _"What a hot day." _Link said as he wiped his forehead suddenly heavy winds began to stir. Link looked into the distant. _"A sand storm? Heading this way?" _Link mumbled then looked into the sky. _"The hell?" _Link growled as the sky suddenly turned black, just like his dream he endured years ago. _"Can't be." _ Link gasped as he got of the boulder and ran back to Nabooru's base. Drums of thunder were playing violently as the vicious lightning shot through the sky and one almost hit Link, luckily he dodged it and looked at the sky again. _"This is just like my dream." _Link mumbled and kept running to his destination when he got there he saw the town folks packing for cover, going underground. Link made his way through the busily crowd and went straight for Nabooru's head quarters. Link finally caught up with Nabooru who was preparing a horse. _"Nabooru." _Link shouted and Nabooru turned around to face him. _"What's going on?" _Link questioned while huffing to catch his breath. Nabooru sighed.

"_I think you know the dark cloud by now. Rumors it's Ganondorf's army and they're heading this way." _Nabooru explained as Link looked down thinking what to do next. Nabooru placed her hand on Link's shoulder Link looked at her. _"Here take this horse and go." _Nabooru instructed and Link went into shock.

"_I'm not running not from him or anyone." _Link shouted in frustration flinging his arms. Nabooru sighed then suddenly slapped him across his face. Link quickly recovered and faced Nabooru who now was in the determination mode with her hands on her hips.

"_Sorry Link, but are you crazy? You have to find yourself first remember? How can you beat Ganondorf and save Zelda when your no longer anyone anymore?" _Link dropped his restraints Nabooru was right even if he stayed this time he'll be a real gonna._ "Don't worry about us we're thieves remember? Now go." _Nabooru instructed while pointing at the horse. Link nodded he really was hopeless at arguing with women. Link climbed the tamed horse and looked at Nabooru one more time.

"_Thanks." _Link thanked Nabooru who gave the horse a hit and off Link and Navi, who's been asleep in Link's shirt pocket, galloping leaving Nabooru and her tribe in the distant.

"_Hope to see you soon. Hero of Time." _Nabooru whispered as sand blew past then got heavier.

More Days Pass

It's been days now Link and Navi found nothing but endless plains. Link was in fact looking for water since he was dehydrated and the horse, too. which manly drank most of as for Navi she slept. _"This is absolutely horse shit. We've been out here for days and yet nothing, fucking nothing." _Link complained and felt a stir in his left hand he looked at it. _"Useless." _Link said then sudden he saw a light like a reflection of a sword or shield so he followed it without second thoughts. Link finally came to a blue, sparkling, lagoon. _"Amazing and about time." _Link shouted as he flew off the horse like no tomorrow, forgetting that Navi was in his shirt, and landing in the lagoon. The horse too went for the blue lagoon and drank like a real alcoholic. Seconds later Navi flew, with her wings flattering, out looking for air and Link flung his head out, too, for air. Navi flew to him in a flash.

"_Link next time warn me before that." _Navi complained and Link smiled which made the anger leave the noble fairy.

"_Sorry Navi I guess I forgot you were with me." _Link said honestly as he splashed the water on himself. _"Now this is good." _Link whispered as he closed his eyes not even thinking for the worse. Moments later Link finished his wash and decided to look for food since there was no fish in the lagoon and theres no way he'll eat carrots. Navi decided to stay with the horse. Link made some distance but still nothing he stood there with his hands on his hips, angrily. _"Well theres water and yet no food." _Link stated and looked around again then felt something, someone. Link turned around but nothing then Link turned again and came face to face with.

"_Boo." _Evil Link said rather dramatically as Link took a step back and screwed his face at what he hates second most. Link suddenly went to hit Evil Link with his right hand however Evil Link dodged it. _"The fuck you doing? I'm here to see how alive you are and you go act macho man on me." _Evil Link spat while fixing his golden hair.

"_Your working with him you wank." _Link shouted at Evil Link who cocked an eyebrow.

"_May I ask who's HIM unless the desert really has got to you. Poor bastard." _Evil Link shot back at Link who pointed his index finger at him with an angry expression written all over his face.

"_Don't bull shit. Ganondorf spoke of you." _Link growled as Evil Link folded his arms and sighed.

"_True I spoke to him but I'm not working with him. I mean if you can kill him then so can I. Get my drift? I'm here as of my free will so don't know what's up your ass." _Evil Link said then smiled which made Link confused. _"Well what ever up there must be side ways." _Evil Link finished then started to laugh.

"_Fuck you." _Link spat and quickly walked past him then deliberately pushed him making him almost falling to the sand head first. Evil Link spun around to face him.

"_The fuck is wrong with you? Not my fault you can't jerk now since your left hand is gone." _Evil Link shouted and Link stopped as anger grew viciously in his blood. _"Look I need to tell you something important it's very important cos it's about Zelda." _Evil Link explained and Link felt his heart skip a beat hoping the worst has yet to come, his dream. Link turned around to face Evil Link again.

"_Let's hear it ass hole." _Link demanded with his arms folded as Evil Link stood up straight.

"_Hate to break you Link but Zelda is pregnant to Ganondorf." _Evil Link said seriously and Link froze as he searched for a false alarm on Evil Link's face but nothing. Link felt doomed to oblivion if it were to be true and if it comes to killing Zelda's child, Link would be the slayer. Link felt the sickness stirring in his stomach as he froze on the spot he really couldn't believe what he heard but now he was praying for it to be nothing but lies. Evil Link couldn't hold it Link's expression were in deed intriguing and of course stupid. Evil Link started to laugh loudly and Link felt confused, really confused. _"You should have seen your face. Priceless. So it's true you really do love her to bad you can't have her." _Evil Link taunted as Link felt like a tomb bomb with only seconds left to spare. Evil Link grinned he knew he hit the softest part of Link's body. _"Don't worry lover boy she still is a virgin and yeah her hubby Lucas, hes dead so you might have a chance after all." _Evil Link finished with a smile, an evil one. Link was glad to hear about Zelda but Lucas dead.

"_Who killed Lucas?" _Link asked for Zelda's sake he knew Zelda would be in an emotional state right now considering he hated the man but Lucas didn't have to die. Evil Link cocked an eyebrow.

"_Yours truly." _Evil Link said with a bow and Link charged at him again. Evil Link got up. _"You prick I thought you would be happy but if you are willing to die I'll gladly be your terminator." _Evil Link spat getting ready for action and before Link got to him he blacked out.

"_Wakey wakey."_

_?? The hell are you??_

"_WAKE UP LINK!!"_

Link opened his eyes and couldn't believe where he was, the room he first met Raru after becoming the Hero of Time. _"How did I get here?" _Link asked but no reply he looked around he even saw the medallions however they weren't in color rather stone looking like. _"What's going on?" _Link whispered then a green light appeared in front of him. _"The hell?" _Link growled as he took a step back. The light took form of a woman who in fact wore green. Link froze as her beauty was finally revealed to him.

"_Welcome Link." _The woman said as she took great pleasure at Link's physique. Link felt extremely uncomfortably as he could sense something from the stranger, as if she weren't human.

"_Who are you? And how do you know my name?" _Link asked as he got a little closer to the mysterious, attractive stranger. The woman laughed and Link felt lost as if he'd done something wrong.

"_You don't know me? Shame on you and yet I chose you to have my ultimate possession." _The woman said sadly as Link tried to figure her out but hes never seen her before until now.

_Chose me? Ultimate possession? What she talking about? So far I don't know her and yet she gave me something? This is weird I hope I wake soon or Navi finds me. _Link thought as he looks sharply at the stranger who claims she knows him. Link felt the nerves and swallowed them. _"I'm sorry but I really don't know what your talking about honestly." _Link spoke truthfully but the lady smiled.

"_The Triforce silly." _The lady said sweetly and began to giggle like a little girl. Link froze then blinked several times.

"_Your Farore?" _Link trembled as his words fell from his lips. The lady smiled in return of appreciation.

"_About time. Gosh look at you, so handsome and muscularly. I sure have good taste and so does Zelda." _Farore teased with her arms folded as she scanned Link who blushed deeply, he was even scratching the back of his head with his right hand, trying to hide the blush but that failed. Farore looked at Link's left hand she knew who did it and why. _"Miss that hand huh." _Farore said and Link nodded as he looked at it with disgust. Farore the clicked her fingers and Link felt his left hand snap. Link looked at it.

"_No way." _Link gasped as he now can control his left hand he looked back at Farore. _"Thank you." _Link thanked the Goddess of Courage who smiled in return.

"_No one hurts my player." _Farore chanted and Link blushed again which made him look adorable to her. _"Are you ready Link?" _Farore asked Link who remained still not knowing what exactly to say.

"_Ready for what?" _Link managed to tremble as Farore clicked her fingers again and Link's body started to glow a bright light. Link was freaking out but remained cool. The light finally faded. _"Look into the water and tell me is this you." _Farore asked and Link went to the water and saw his reflection.

"_It was." _Was Link's answer and he looked at Farore who clicked her fingers again. This time a sword and shield appeared in Link's hands. Link looked at them then slowly started to remember his formal self but the flash back was too fast for him to focus properly.

"_You find yourself if you believe. By the way that's a Hylian sword and shield take care of them cos I don't do refunds." _Farore joked as Link sheathed his sword and shield and nodded. _"The adventure begins. Time for the Hero to return." _Farore said and clapped her hands and Link faded into a green light. _"Good luck Link." _Farore whispered.

Link has returned to the desert he looked around. _"Back and now where to?" _Link whispered thinking no one was there.

"_LINK THERE YOU ARE!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend Of Zelda**

**The Evil King Returns**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters I'm just a huge fan**

Chap 7 - The Forest Temple

Link spun around he knew the intruder, it was non other than the worried fairy, Navi. Navi got close to Link and stared hard as if Link had returned from the grave. She was totally speechless this was Link the Hero Of Time years ago and yet here he is, good as new. _"Well are you gonna say something or just stare at me all day?" _Link asked fixing his blond fringes he finished with a quirky smile that peculiar smile he use to do all the time as a child.

"_Wow Link. What happened?" _Navi managed to say considering she was glad to see Link in his color, green she really missed his image since it suited him. Link sighed folding his arms feeling more relaxed.

"_Well first Evil Link showed I tried to hit the bastard." _Link started but Navi flew to his face cutting him off.

"_Did he hit you?" _Navi demanded Link could tell she was worried and was glad for it since he missed it dearly. Link shook his head.

"_No he didn't I kinda blacked out. When I woke I was in the sages chamber as if I just pulled The Master Sword from the pedestal." _Link explained while the wind blew making his hat green float along his golden fringes. Link looked in the direction of the wind blow. _That's right that's where the lagoon is and yes the horse. _Link thought and faced Naviwho felt relief she really hated Evil Link just hearing the names makes her flattered with anger.

"_Then?" _Navi whispered knowing there would be more since Link did take his sweet time, plenty of it to make her look for him.

"_Farore appeared." _Link answered. Navi was indeed shock she never knew the Goddess's had images apart the three gold statues.

"_Farore? The Goddess of courage? But why?" _Navi asked and Link was well prepared to answer considering he wasn't sure if he was ready for what Farore asked. Link took a breath.

"_First she fixed my left hand." _Link started even showing his left hand Navi was glad the killer hand was back. _"Then she gave me this tunic asking if this is me." _Link whispered cos deep down he wasn't sure if he had really returned since he still felt the same. Navi nodded waiting for more. _"Then she granted me the Hylian Sword and shield." _Link said as he unsheathed his new weapons showing the over shock fairy. _"Lastly she asked if I was ready." _Link finally finished while looking at the blade, at his reflection. _I just hope I am ready. _Link sadly thought then he thought of her, Zelda. _Wait for me Zelda._

"_Hey Link you realize? The sword looks similar to The Master Sword." _Navi stated breaking his day dream. Link looked at the sword carefully he blinked a couple of times to see The Master Sword in his mind. Navi was right except there were a few differences but that didn't matter cos Link hoped to find the real one and hopefully return to himself, for her. Link sheathed his weapons.

"_Navi let's go back the horse might make a run for it with the carrots." _Link joked Navi giggled as she nodded. Navi flew to sit on his shoulder and smiled. _Just like old times. _Link thought with a smile as he looked at Navi who got comfortable.

"_Let's go." _Navi cheered pointing at the lagoons direction. Link made a dash back to the lagoon with the hope of finally returning to Hyrule but mainly, to himself. When they finally got there. Link huffed and puffed as his eyes scanned the area.

"_What!" _Link gasped as Navi too was looking for the steed but to their horror there was nothing but the lagoon. Link walked closer to the lagoon looking in all directions, far and wide. _"Um Navi was it here when you left?" _Link asked as he looked at her she nodded he knew the fairy would never lie.

"_Yes." _Navi answered then the sand blew across Link's knees rather violently. Link looked at the ground it started to shake but not too rough.

"_What!" _Link gasped then heard a sound behind. Link's head sprung to action he slowly raised his left hand to the swords handle tapping as he use to before the ultimate strike. Navi gripped onto Link tight, really tight she knew that whatever was behind wouldn't be a friend but foe.

"_Be careful." _Navi whispered in a split second Link unsheathed the sword spun around at the intruder but didn't attack he just froze. It was the horse however it looked different especially the eyes they were yellow now. Link felt puzzled as the horse glared back rather evilly and began to stomp the ground with it's hoofs making mini earthquakes in the process. Link stumbled a bit even loosing balance for a second.

"_So it was you doing the sand and quakes." _Link said as he deeply glared at the mysterious horse. _Did Nabooru do this? How? Nah she wouldn't I hope. _Link seriously thought glaring back at the now evil steed.

"_HAHAHA!!" _A laugh roared through the air making Navi shiver she knew the laugh as for Link he froze too he knew this laugh, way too well. Link didn't dare to make a move unless it was him. Then suddenly in the sky on top of the horse a black hole appeared with lightning igniting. Link looked at it with a million questions.

"_The fuck?" _Link mumbled and took a step back waiting for the next act. Seconds later Link saw two feet coming out of the hole he froze knowing who's filthy feet they belonged to. Link got into his action stance. _"So this is it then." _Link growled waiting for the worse to yet come Navi flew into his shirt shivering as if this was the end. Seconds later the figure finally came out smiling evilly at Link who was just about to attack however the figure removed his mask, again. Link stopped in his tracks trying to think where he'd seen this before then it hit him. Link remembered now this was the phantom created by the scum, Ganondorf, also the guardian of the Forest Temple. _"You again?" _Link growled and Navi took a peep at the monster she went into shock mode blinking several times to actually see that the monster really exist, and it does, as it did before.

"_The phantom! But why? He died." _Navi gasped as the Phantom sat on the horse who started to float in mid air with the Phantom who now holds his weapon. Link stared at it as he remembered how much pain he endured by it but not this time Link didn't wait he went to jump attack at the Phantom who blasted his black magic, this time it was quicker, this time by his hand, just like his creator, Ganondorf.

"_Shit!" _Link gasped and quickly defended himself with shield as it hit the entire area lit up bright, too bright that Navi and Link couldn't see for a couple of seconds. As the bright light finally faded Link opened his eyes rather slowly just in case the bastard was still there. Link froze with fascination at where he was now same for Navi.

"_Link we're!" _Navi gasped but was cut off.

"_The forest, Kokiri Forest." _Link finished and scanned the area he saw the entrance to the Temple he couldn't believe he was here, again. To him it was like history repeating itself however this time it may be more bloodshed. _"The Minuet Of Forest, The Forest Temple." _Link trembled as he started to remember the first time he came here in search for Saria, his Kokiri friend who turned out to be the Sage of the forest. Link glared at the entrance with fear since he wasn't sure if this is what Farore was talking about being ready._ Was it this? Or is there more to come?_ Link wasn't sure but for some reason his feet began to stagger slowly to the inside of the Temple with Navi hovering not too far behind. As Link got inside the air suddenly got heavy and this time there was mist, thick and strong mist however Link continued. _Theres no going back now. _Link thought and kept going until he came across a familiar room and this time the lift was up just before he took another step.

"_Link wait!" _Navi gasped and stopped him. Link indeed stopped to hear what his little companion had to say then he remembered Tatl, the other fairy doing this. _"Are you gonna just rush in? What if!" _Navi trembled but Link touched her yet gently with his finger she looked at him with a tear escaping. Link smiled.

"_Navi I have to otherwise Ganondorf will win for sure and my return will be as if nothing. Plus your with me, so where can we go wrong? We're a team remember? Let's do this and hopefully return to Hyrule." _Link whispered reminding her what she meant to him and placing his hand down waiting for the response. Navi nodded as she wiped the tear and smiled at him.

"_Your right. Let's do this." _Navi answered with determination and flew to Link's shoulder who turned to face the lift. Link walked to the lift he stood in the middle waiting for the next act. The lift shook making Navi gripping Link tighter and suddenly the lift started to go down slowly then stopped which made Link confused. Link looked around then all of a sudden the lift dropped full speed making Link and Navi scream dearly for their lives. The lift finally hit rock bottom Link who was on his butt shaking his head then looked onto his shoulder at Navi who was knocked out cold. Link smiled and grabbed her gently as he got up he gave Navi a little shake but not hard only enough to wake her. Navi stirred and rolled over with eyes flattering trying to recall what happened she got up looking at Link who smiled in relief.

"_Maybe you should rest Navi. That was a nasty fall." _Link kindly suggested however Navi flew to his cheek and kissed him.

"_Thank you but I want to be with you from now on since we're a team." _Navi answered and Link couldn't argue back now she was reminding him what he means to her. Link nodded.

"_Let's go." _Link instructed as the two went to the monsters chamber. As Link walked in the spears sprung up blocking the exit as it did years ago. Link knew the deal and didn't bother to look back and in front was non other the Phantom hovering with the demonic horse. Link unsheathed however the Phantom went into the painting, again. _"Shit!" _Link gasped as he had no bow to arrow the bastard out. Link was now panicking looking at each painting thinking which one will spring to life with the bastard on that blasted horse.

"_Link use this." _A voice said but Link didn't have time recognize it precisely however it was a woman no doubt. Then suddenly a gold light lit his hands Link looked with fascination a golden bow and a matching quiver appeared, the same bow he used in Termina five years ago however it was now lager.

"_Thanks who ever you are!" _Link shouted as he aimed the bow and arrow at the paintings waiting for the Phantom. Link saw him and steadily took aim hoping he still had it in him to fire an arrow. Link was just about to let go when Navi turned around and saw the real deal she could tell by the horse it had yellow eyes while the others had black.

"_Link behind you!" _Navi shouted loudly in a split second Link spun round going onto one knee and shot the arrow, the light arrow. It was a direct hit making the horse vanish into black mist. The Phantom dusted off the light arrow effects and drew his weapon to fight fairly, pointing at Link. Link accepted the challenge by withdrawing the bow and drawing the Hylian Sword. The Phantom blasted black magic at Link.

"_Not this time." _Link growled as he striked the black magic hoping it would reflect, like last time however it didn't instead Link felt the shockness of pain running through his left hand and straight into his body, like last time but this time the pain was much worse since Link was now no hero. _"The hell?" _Link gasped as he fell to one knee Navi panicked and flew to him, at his eye level.

"_Link are you ok?" _Navi asked Link bravely got up showing no sign of pain but it was there all over but hid it well even through expression. Link got into stance as the Phantom glared with fascination and determination.

"_Link." _The woman voice again and this time Link recognized it.

"_Farore? Is that you?" _Link whispered while Navi was looking around hoping Link wasn't actually hallucinating.

"_Link listen to me. It's about the sword I'm surprised that even you can actually hold it without falling." _Farore joked which made Link confused.

"_What are you blabbering about? Can't you see I'm fighting no need for jokes!" _Link spat back rather angrily this wasn't the time to joke since his life's on the line, even Hyrules.

"_Calm down Link I know what your going through but that sword isn't like The Master Sword." _Farore explained as Link froze thinking that there is no way to win this fight.

"_So what are you saying? That this sword is useless?" _Link trembled as he asked.

"_Link that sword was made to destroy the Master Sword." _Farore answered while Link looked at the sword.

"_You've got me lost Farore." _Link admitted while preparing for another attack from the Phantom who had no idea who Link was praying to.

"_Link the Hyrulians created The Master Sword for the order of Peace. The Hylians made the sword your wielding now which explains that you are Hylian since only that kind can wield it. It was made to break the order. Another words, The Master Sword chooses it's master and it chose you. As for The Hylian Sword you must prove that you are chosen. Get it? These swords oppose in reflection and that's why one can't destroy the other. Now you must prove that you have chosen the sword." _Farore explained however Link was still confused. The Phantom has had enough he powered up his weapon to the max in return Link too powered up for his magic spin attack just before The Phantom unleashed his attack Link felt a split in his left hand. All of a sudden Link's sword powered up a red color as his eyes went white. Navi was freaking out as she saw Link's transformation. The Phantom unleashed his attack same as Link both magical waves hit however Link's was stronger it broke through the barrier and vanquished The Phantom, there was nothing left. Link was returning to normal he looked at his left hand there was blood, plenty of it. Navi flew to him.

"_Link are you ok?" _Navi asked but Link was in a world of his own not even knowing she was there.

"_Now do you see Link?" _Farore asked as Link snapped to reality. _"The Master Sword. It takes soul to fulfill it's destiny. As for the Hylian Sword known as The Destroyer Sword. It drains the life to destroy it's opponents." _Farore finished making Link think twice about the sword but what choice does he have now that The Master Sword is gone. Suddenly light surround Link, like long ago.

Link was sent into the Chamber of Sages he stood in the middle and this time Navi was with him. They both looked at the forest medallion as it was now a stone then suddenly it turned to green, it got life back. Saria rose which made Link froze since he hasn't seen her for seven years, a real seven years. Saria smiled she was glad to see Link alive and well. _"Welcome back Link." _Saria happily chanted with her hands on her hips. Link chuckled then sighed.

"_I'm sorry for everything." _Link apologized as Saria giggled in return which Link missed hearing.

"_Don't blame yourself Link. Your a hero of need not a future reader." _Saria answered with a friendly smile which made Link feel a little lighter. _"Now Link you must reawaken the Sages other wise you'll never find Hyrule." _Saria explained Link knew this would happen since the medallions are now stones he then thought of the Light medallion since it was given to him straight up. _"You saw the sand right?" _Saria asked Link nodded. _"Well it's Ganondorfs magic so don't feel discourage the Temples are there but you have to find them." _Link felt a little confused.

"_So what your saying is Hyrule is underground?" _Link trembled as the words slipped through his lips. Saria nodded.

"_Yes. Ganondorf thought you were truly dead so he buried Hyrule." _Saria explained Link blinked several times feeling the confusion wave in his head. Link folded his arms trying to relax since hes in a holy place, the realm of purity.

"_Does anyone know why?" _Link asked as Saria locked her head in a thinking position.

"_I'm afraid not. Sorry Link we never thought it would come to this." _Saria sadly explained. Link sighed.

"_It's ok Saria. I'm just glad that Hyrule is still there and." _Link started but couldn't finish since Saria doesn't know the balance between him and Zelda. Saria smiled she knew and was happy for him since they are best of friends.

"_Zelda is fine." _Saria started as Link looked directly at her. _"Ganondorf won't harm her since she carries the Triforce of Wisdom." _Saria reminded Link who nodded in return he was glad that Zelda was fine. _"I think Ganondorf is after you, Link." _Saria finished Link chuckled which made Saria and, even, Navi confused.

"_Nah the bastards after The Hero Of Time not me." _Link explained while pointing at himself Saria laughed a little taking Links joke.

"_Well I guess that's one for you Link. I guess you should be leaving." _Saria finished and waved Link good bye. Link waved back as the light took him back, back to the desert. Link looked up into the blue, clear sky, smelt the air which was terrible. Link looked back into the distance, eye level he clenched his fist rather tightly with determination.

"_Let's go." _Link mumbled.


End file.
